


He Was(n't) a Skater Boi

by Write_To_You



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Banter, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Let's Make That A Legit Tag Please, Prompt #19, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sundey September Event (Supergirl TV 2015), William Dey Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_To_You/pseuds/Write_To_You
Summary: Kara attempts (key word being “attempts”) to teach William how to skateboard.Written for Sundey September 2020 Collection, Prompt #19: "I wouldn't want it any other way."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/William Dey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sundey September Event 2020





	He Was(n't) a Skater Boi

**Author's Note:**

> My sister was determined to give me one of her iconic random prompts for Kara and William, and she came up with skateboarding.
> 
> Lucky for me, I am a master at procrastinating and managed to take months to finish this story. In fact, I finished it perfectly in time to work in a Sundey September prompt and post it to the collection. How cOnVeNiEnT.

“When I asked for interesting date ideas this was _not_ what I had in mind,” William said. 

He was currently standing in the middle of a moderately crowded skateboarding park, one foot up on a rented black skateboard and the opposite arm grasped in Kara’s steady grip. He watched enviously as people half his age wizzed past on their own skateboards, leaping intermittently into the air only to spin around and come back to earth with knee-bent landings.

“Oh come on,” Kara groaned. “For our first date, you took me to play pool, which I’m _awful_ at.”

William blinked at her wordlessly.

“Okay, I _thought_ I was awful at it,” Kara corrected, waving her hands like she was trying to smack a bug out of the air. “Don’t be a baby, William. Skateboarding’s fun! And we’ll go super slow.”

“Oh, because you’re such a skateboarding pro?” William rejoined, paraphrasing a line of hers from their first date. 

Kara wrinkled her nose, catching the joke. “I’ll have you know that one of Alex’s first undertakings as my new older sister was to teach me how to skateboard,” she informed him. “She brought me to the park every single day for a month and taught me everything she knew. Trust me- that was a _lot_.” She shrugged, glancing down at her pad-less knees. “I guess it helped that I couldn’t get scraped up. I didn’t even need a helmet.”

“I envy you,” William said. He himself was wearing knee, elbow _and_ hand pads (all rented), and if he was being honest they weren’t the most attractive things in the world. He also had on a helmet, but Kara had joined him in that for the sake of appearances and setting a good example for the kids around them.

“Just give it a try,” Kara pleaded. “If you hate it we’ll go get ice cream or something.”

“What a sacrifice,” William teased. “Of course I’ll try it, Kara. We’re here already; might as well.”

She smiled, happy with his submission. “Okay. So first off, you need to figure out your footing. You steady like that?” When he nodded she let go of his arm and put her left foot up on her own skateboard. “When you stand like this, with the left foot in front, it’s called ‘normal‘ footing. With your _right_ foot in front,” she switched feet, “It’s called ‘goofy‘ footing.”

He tried both, wobbling a little bit but keeping one foot steadily on the ground at all times. 

“To figure out which foot to lead with, it’s usually whatever foot you step with,” Kara went on. “I like riding goofy, but it’s good to learn both sides, like with anything.”

William settled on riding goofy, too, mostly for the sake of being able to follow Kara’s next steps.

“Okay, now...” Kara flipped her skateboard neatly into her hand and lead the way towards one of the least steep ramps in the park. “All we’re gonna do is stand on our skateboards and let gravity do the work. Remember that it’s okay to fall, just try to not to fall _back_ because I’ve heard that bruised tailbones can really suck.”

William shook his head a little. “I’m glad you keep reminding me that you can’t get injured doing stuff like this, because I was really so concerned about you,” he said sarcastically, carefully setting himself up on his skateboard at the top of the hill. “Ooookay. Here we go.”

He and Kara both rolled slowly down the ramp. William wobbled a bit when his board got horizontal again, but he held onto his balance (and his dignity) and avoided falling. “Okay,” he said, rubbing his hands together. This wasn’t so bad. “What’s next?”

“The next thing I’m going to teach you is a turn,” Kara said, hoping on her skateboard again. “So, when you’re riding, you tilt to the left or right to turn. But you can also lean a little bit backward, so the front wheels lift up. Don’t stay too long in this position though, okay? Your balance will get messed up. You’re just going to lift a little bit and then turn your legs in the direction you want to go.” 

“I can do that,” William said, pushing off with a slight wobble and affixing his feet to the board. 

Kara rode next to him, her knees a little bent. “Okay, now just shift your weight a _tiny_ bit to the back,” she said, and demonstrated. As William watched, her front two wheels lifted up from the ground and she executed a neat turn. 

William leaned a little back on his heels, but nothing happened. He tried again, going farther this time. 

Abruptly, the front of his board popped into the air. William, not having expected it, tumbled backward and landed with a thump on the beige concrete. 

“Oh no,” Kara gasped, leaping off her board, catching it, and running back over towards him. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?”

William groaned and blinked up at her. “Well... these elbow pads may not have been very attractive, but I’m glad I had them on.”

Kara let out a laugh and held her hand out for him to take. She had the ability to pull him to his feet and then some with him even moving a muscle, but she let him do most of the work for the sake of appearances. 

Now that William thought of it... Kara had to do a _lot_ of things for the sake of appearances. She was pretty good at it.

Kara offered him a playful pout. “I really hope you didn’t just hit your tailbone.”

“I just hit my tailbone,” William groaned. He glanced over at his girlfriend and saw her struggling to hold back her grin. “Oh, don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not- I’m- okay, maybe I’m laughing a little bit,” Kara relented, a giggle breaking free. “I just remember doing that _exact_ same thing when Alex taught me that part. And then she was so concerned that I‘d gotten hurt and that Eliza was going to kill her, until she remembered that I’m, you know...” She waved a hand down herself. “Bulletproof.”

“And I am....” William glanced behind himself, just to make sure his pants hadn’t ripped. “Jealous.”

“You’ll be more jealous tomorrow when you can’t sit down,” Kara told him with a sigh. 

“Yes, yes, I know,” William grumped. His backside really was aching, which caused his words to come out a little more irritated than teasing.

Kara bit down on her lip, suddenly looking insecure. “You, um... you don’t actually mind, do you?” she asked unsurely.

“No, no, Kara, hey-” William turned her and gently grasped her biceps in his hands. “Hey. My girlfriend is a -pardon the language- kick-arse, self-sacrificing, humanity saving superhero. I wouldn’t want it any other way. Besides, I’ve been looking for a reason to try out my standing desk, and this is the perfect one.”

Kara laughed, seeming much more assured. “Okay,” she agreed, lips quirking upward at the corners. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” William confirmed, smiling back. He leaned down to kiss her and was about two inches away when the visors on their skateboarding helmets clacked together and sent both of their heads flying backward.

Kara burst into laughter at the disgruntled look on William’s face. “It’s probably for the best,” she rationalized. “I mean, Alex would have hated it if there had been old people kissing at the skateboarding park when we were kids.”

“Old people?!” William demanded playfully. “I take full offense to that.”

Kara grinned cheekily at him and hopped back up on her skateboard. “Come on,” she urged. “If you can make it all the way to the edge of the park without falling down, I’ll buy you ice cream and I won’t even steal half of it.”

William let out a low whistle. “Now that is a deal that I simply can’t let pass me by,” he said, and planted his foot on the board. 

In the end, he fell about halfway through his 5-yard ride, but Kara bought him an ice cream anyway, and she only had four bites. 

Or maybe ten.


End file.
